


Lullaby

by captainpeach



Category: A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV), A Series of Unfortunate Events - Lemony Snicket
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, Other, Sharing a Bed, Sleep, did someone ask for sibling fluff??? no? too bad here it is, like seriously its barely there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23108527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainpeach/pseuds/captainpeach
Summary: Violet is woken in the middle of the night by Bea ii's crying. She does the only thing she can think of.
Relationships: Klaus Baudelaire & Beatrice Snicket, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Klaus Baudelaire & Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire & Beatrice Snicket, Klaus Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Sunny Baudelaire & Beatrice Snicket, Sunny Baudelaire & Violet Baudelaire, Violet Baudelaire & Beatrice Snicket
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	Lullaby

Crying woke Violet in the middle of the night. It must have been Bea ii, it couldn’t have been anyone else. She shifted under her warm comforter, attempting to rouse herself and get out of bed, her head rose from the pillow, as the effects of sleep slowly wore off of her. As she rose from the mattress, she looked at the clock on the wall. It was nearly three AM.

She threw her legs over the side of the bed and let her feet touch the carpeted floor. She stood and slipped her feet into the slippers beside her bed, then made her way out of the room, into the hallway.

The only light in the hall came from the windows, moonlight filtering in through the thin curtains. The crying carried all the way down the hall. She walked as quiet as a mouse, so as not to wake her siblings. She paused about halfway and peered her head into her brother's room.

Klaus slept soundly under his covers, a book laid discarded by his bed, flipped upside down so he wouldn’t lose his page. She smiled, glad to know that he was sleeping just fine. Normally, it would be him who was awake, roused by nightmares, up with a cry so loud that it carried through every room in the house. Thankfully, that didn’t seem to be that case that night.

She closed the door behind her and made her way to the last door, she opened it, to find Sunny standing by Bea ii’s crib, trying to calm her “sleep..” Sunny said softly. Sunny was nearly three now, forming sentences coherent enough that even adults could understand.

Violet walked to the crib “It’s okay Sunny, I’ve got this” she said. She leaned over the crib and reached in. She picked up the baby and held her close. Swaying side to side gently as she rubbed soothing circles into Bea’s back. The crying carried on. She sighed and looked down at Sunny “hm….” she thought back to her mother, what would she do? She reached her free hand to Sunny, and her sister took hold “come on, let’s go downstairs” she said.

She led her sister back down the hallway, Bea still in her arms, and went downstairs with the two girls. She made her way to the living room. When they got there, she went to the shelf that held all the records. She pulled one out, it was her mother's favorite, and it had a particular song that had always put her to sleep when she was little.

She let go of Sunny's hand and went to the record player. She placed the vinyl disc on the turntable, then lowered the needle and cranked the volume down, so the soft, gentle melody made its way around the living room.

She walked out to the center of the living room, beckoning Sunny to join her, taking hold of her sister’s hand, and swaying gently. She sang along softly to the song, just as her mother would.

Eventually, the song came to an end, and Bea’s cries had quieted completely, replaced by soft snoring “there we go…” Violet smiled and looked down at Sunny “Mother used to do that when I was your age” she said.

Sunny smiled at her, and leaned her head gently against Violet's leg, squeezing her hand gently “I miss mom…” she said. Violet's smile faded, if only for a moment.

“Me too…” she said quietly “but, she wouldn’t want us to be sad, neither would father. So, we have to carry on for her, just like she would for us, okay?” Sunny nodded.

“Okay”

“Let’s go back upstairs”

As they reached the top of the stairway, Violet noticed her brother’s head peeking out of his room. She frowned “Klaus? What's wrong?”

“Nothing, just… I heard the music.”

She nodded, their Mother’s tradition had kept up after Klaus was born. He’d needed the music more often than she had, it was no wonder he would recognize it. “Sorry, we didn’t mean to wake you. I was getting Bea back to sleep”

He shook his head “It’s okay…” there was a long moment of silence. Then Klaus spoke again “can I sleep in your room tonight?”

Sunny tugged on the hem of Violet’s shirt “Me too?” she looked between her brother and her sister. It couldn’t possibly hurt. They’d slept in the same room, even the same bed, plenty of times before. “Of course. How about we all sleep in Bea and Sunny’s room, that way we can all be together” Klaus smiled, and stepped out of his room. He took Sunny’s other hand, and they went to Bea and Sunny’s room.

Bea ii shifted gently in Violet’s arm as she closed the door to the bedroom behind them. She placed Bea back in her crib, and laid the thin blanket over her gently “there… all cozy” she said, then led her siblings to sunny’s bed, it had just enough room for all of them.

Sunny laid in the middle of the bed, with Klaus and Violet on either side with their arms laid around her. Violet wasn’t sure how long it had been since they’d slept in the same bed, but she’d missed the comfort of her siblings being so close.

She closed her eyes, and soon enough, she was back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this was fun to write! As always, comments and kudos are appreciated, I love feedback :D


End file.
